Finding Lexa
by Emma.S18
Summary: After Lexa died Clarke tries to find a way to get her back.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a while since Lexa had been gone. Clarke still wasn't over her. Every time she got the chance, she looked for a way to find a way to get to her girlfriend. When Raven explained that she needed the chip to destroy Allie, she was about to hand it over, but she found out that destroying Allie meant destroying the chip also and she just couldn't let that happen. So she took the chip during the night and ran. She left the safety of their camp and fled as fast and as far away as she could. She'd made a promise to find Luna and she'd do everything to make that come true. It was the only way that she'd get at least a part of Lexa back.

After days and days of running, she was exhausted. She took a break to rest a few hours. Suddenly, she sprang up. "Show yourself!" She yelled to the shadow hidden behind one of the trees not too far away from her. When no one moved, Clarke growled. "I know you're there." Finally, the person showed herself.

"Octavia?" Clarke asked shocked. Realization washed over her face and she took a step back. "I'm not giving you the chip." Before Octavia could react, she added: "If you want it, you're going to have to kill me first."

"Relax, Clarke." The brunette answered, taking a step forward. As soon as she did Clarke took a step back. "Please, Clarke. I'm not here to take her from you. I'm here to help you." She tried to explain. Sadness filled her face. "I know how it feels to lose the person you love most."

It took the blonde a moment to understand. "I'm sorry." She whispered. This time she didn't back away when Octavia approached her.

"You're not the one who shot him." Octavia responded coldly. "Even if you'd come back with me from Polis, Pike would have executed him anyway. There wasn't any way to stop him."

"I was, you know…" Clarke told her. When the brunette gave her a confused look, she elaborated. "I went to say goodbye to Lexa. When I came back to my room, Titus tried to shoot me. I ducked away, but Lexa had just walked in the room. There was nothing I could do. I was going to come back with you, but-" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Silently Octavia hugged her. Clarke took a shaky breath. She shook her head and found her calmness once more. She had a mission and she had lost enough time already. "I need to find Luna. She is a friend of Lincoln's. Do you have any idea where we might be able to find her?"

The brunette thought for a second, before nodding. "I have a pretty good idea of where she is. Come on, let's go find her."

The blonde smiled weakly. "Thank you, Octavia." The other women nodded in understanding. The two of them walked in silence until they couldn't see due to the darkness. They set up camp and rested for the night.

The next day was a long one. They barely talked to each other. When it started to get dark again, they could hear the distant sound of running water. "We're almost there," Octavia said.

"Where are we exactly?" Clarke asked curiously.

"The ocean."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What do you think they will find at the ocean?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 _ **Italics**_ **is for trigedasleng**

* * *

It took them about another hour before they reached the ocean. There was a small village near where they were. They walked towards it. Some people they crossed looked scared upon seeing them arriving in their village. " _We'd like to talk to your leader"_ Octavia said.

Soon they were inside the leader's tent. "Wanheda." He greeted the blonde. This surprised both sky girls.

"You know me?" Clarke asked surprised.

"I know of you." The leader explained. "You have quit the reputation, Skai Heda. What can I do to help you?"

"I'm Clarke kom Skaikru and this is Octavia. We're hear because we're looking for someone; Luna." Clarke explained.

"What do you want from her?" The woman asked her, narrowing her eyes as she observed both sky girls' reactions.

"We'd like her to take the Commander's spirit." Clarke said honestly.

This interested the village leader. "What makes you think she'll take it? She ran away from her calling years ago. That is how Lexa kom Trikru became Heda."

Clarke watched the woman for a moment, before giving her answer. "Because, if you don't take it Ontari will get it and there will be no more peace. Everything Lexa has worked to achieve will be destroyed and the world would be chaos again. Lexa's death would be unworthy and she will be forgotten. Her legacy should be peace."

Luna looked surprised at being recognized. "I know you're scared, Luna, but this is the only way. Lexa's spirit, as well as those from the previous commanders, will help guide you. Skaikru will be there to help you bring peace to this world, even if we have to kill every Azgeda warrior to achieve it."

Luna still didn't look convinced. Octavia stepped forward this time. " _Luna, I know you are a good person. I know you'll do the right thing for your people. Lincoln believed in you and because I trust him, I trust you too-"_ she hesitated before adding " _Heda"_

This got Luna's attention. "You know Lincoln?"

Octavia nodded sadly. "I loved him."

Luna frowned. "Loved?" She asked.

"He was killed recently. He died saving his people and now you have a chance to make his death matter. If Ontari becomes commander, more people will die. Lincoln sacrificed himself so no one else would have to die." Octavia explained, a pained expression on her face.

Luna thought a long time, before giving them an answer.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Do you think she'll take it? Or is she too scared?**


End file.
